Keeping In Line
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: PUBLISHED! COMPLETE. How far will Bronwyn Flueger, a sophomore snare drummer phenom, go to get acceptance on the Line? Read all about the continuing adventures of girls on the Brookwood Drum Line including rivalries, hot Drum Majors and lots of drumming!
1. Can I Graduate?

_**This book is officially available for purchase!! It's currently online at my publisher and will be on Amazon and Barnes and shortly!!**_

_Update to everyone: I've elected to only post the first three chapters of the story. I can let you know that the new version is especially awesome - with a lot of new scenes and polished story._

_AN: Hello readers – first of all, thanks for all the comments and ideas from the end of **The Line**. I agree that while I would like to explore Lucy's senior year, I think that starting a new story around a new drum line girl who had some connection to my favorite bass drummer would be the best way to go. Look for clues about what Lucy has been up to via flashback. But definitely understand, this is Bronwyn Flueger's story and not Lucy Karate's. So, you don't have to read The Line to understand this story, but it will help you understand my style of story and I'm also not above shameless self promotion! I love The Line!_

_Also, like all my other stories, I definitely strive to have a final chapter and an ending. So, if you start reading, just keep in mind it may be months from now – but you will have a conclusion!_

_Ha ha! I **do** own these characters…but you're more than welcome to borrow them for your own story. Just e-mail me first._

* * *

**Prologue: Graduation  
**

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't believe the seniors of the Class of 2007 are gone. It seems like just yesterday I was meeting all of them as a naive freshman... AAHHH! I am totally getting ahead of myself. Where are my manners? Since I'm starting a new journal, I'd better reintroduce myself. Not much has changed in the 4 days that I ended my last journal and began this one. My name is Bronwyn Elizabeth Flueger. I am a (recently turned) 15 year old and officially (school got out today) in between the summer of my freshman and sophomore year of high school. In most respects, I'm pretty typical. Well, I guess I'm normal… My favorite band? (Besides marching of course) Dashboard Confessional. My favorite color? Black. My favorite ice cream flavor? Phish food. (drool) I have one younger sister who is pretty cool as sisters go. I have a gynormous cat named Garfield. He is my love bug. For posterity, I'll also give a brief description of what I look like. I'm 5'5, with red hair. I wish it was pretty red like Nicole Kidman or Julianne Moore…but it's kind of a garish scarlet color. It is my own natural color which is cool, but it is a wild curly mess and some days I'd rather I just didn't have any hair at all. _

_So…why did I go to graduation if I'm not a senior? Well, my version of a good time is hearing 500 names called out of course! J/K! I was there to see my friends on their big night. The seniors of the Brookwood Drum Line. Oh, did I not mention that? If, for some reason, all my other journals are lost, then that would be a) terrible but also b) you wouldn't know what a crazy percussionist I really am and how it pretty much is what my life revolves around. Which is why I have to totally brag at this point that I am going to be marching SNARE next year! Well, not next year, but actually in just a few weeks. Snare sectionals are going to start in July and I am so pumped! So by next year, I meant this coming season. It's hard to understand the difference sometimes. _

_Ok, ok…back to graduation. I went because my own personal hero was graduating – Lucy Karate. I think everyone should have a hero, it's like the Foo Fighters song:_

"_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes__  
There goes my hero__  
He's ordinary."_

_Except I make the lyrics she and her and stuff. Why is Lucy my hero? Well, you'd have to consult journals 7-9 for those stories, but I'll give you the short version – she's everything a drum line girl could hope to be…except maybe Captain, which is totally what I want to be, but I wouldn't have wanted to be that if it wasn't for Lucy. She and Lisa really took me under their collective wings last year and literally transformed me into a different person. Without getting all Lifetime Original story on you, I can assure you that when I started High school I was this shy, dorkasaurus who didn't know how to flirt, let alone talk to boys my age. Now, I am still trying to flirt more, but I have a lot more confidence. I had to or I would have never had the cajones to audition for snare. Now, Lucy isn't a good drummer like I am – don't get mad, drums aren't her first instrument, and she's an awesome bass drummer, but even she would tell you that she doesn't know crap about snare. Now, I don't like to toot my own horn, but I am a pretty damn good snare player. I'm going to have to be this year. I was the only freshman to make the jump to the snare line and of course, there's the whole girl thing to go with it. Also, I'm like the first girl in 5 generations of the Brookwood Line to be on snare. So, I have a lot to live up to!_

_Again, back to graduation…in addition to Lucy and Lisa I'm also very sad to see Mark go. I had a super major crush on him…but some things were not meant to be. He always made me laugh and he was really cute. But, when you're a freshman…sometimes the best you can do is just admire from a far. Afar? Is that one word or two? Ok, so I'm going to miss Mark and Lucy, they were my favorites…but I have their e-mail addresses. I'm a little nervous to e-mail Mark by myself, but I hope Lucy and I keep in touch. She's going to State which isn't that far and promised to try and come back for a game._

_Ok, so I'd better go and practice. In fact, I'm surprise J.D. hasn't already called me to see if I'm practicing. J.D. is a senior and this year's captain. Oh, I mean Captain with a capital C. And actually, if I wrote his name like all the auxiliary girls say it I would say Jay Deeeeeeeeeeee and go all googly eyed. Cute he may be, Lucy warned me to stay away from your DL Captain. I don't know why, it's not like she and Barry were ever involved. She did say it was ok to get involved with guys on the Line but to be Very Careful. Capital V, Capital C. That's ok...I've got my eye on some other sections as it turns out. More on that later...  
_

_I'm not the singular "girl" on the Line either. Maggie and Valerie are girls in Pit and freshmen (freshwomen?) this year. I met them at the "Warm up Week" we had for all the incoming 8th graders. They seem cool enough, but that means, like Lucy, I am the only girl on the Battery. I'm cool with it. I just hope I can get to the point where Lucy was at. Everyone respected her, but they also totally knew she was a girl too. _

_More later,_

_B_

* * *

_**AN: You know the drill. Leave me some love! Do you like where this one has the potential to go? Is Bronwyn different enough from Lucy? Also, I would still love feedback on The Line...**_


	2. Summertime and the Livin's

_AN: I see a few of you are reading…let me know what you think! And also, if you like this story or **The Line**, flip over to **The Other Line** by Graceful Dream. It's definitely worth a read!_

**_Author's note: 12/5/05…realizing that I left out some characters that were in The Line, I had to go back and make them part of the story. It shouldn't impact the storyline too much. But hey, it's not like they all transferred or something. They are all members of the Brookwood Drum Line and deserve a place in this story._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summertime and the Livin's…**

Bronwyn lifted her blue Bono wraparounds and wiped the sweat from her eyes. It was nearing the end of July and she was outside drumming. Her Captain, J.D., was too macho to go inside, or, for the love of God, even go in the shade, so the entire snare line was sweating through their last sectional of the summer. Were any other sections practicing this early in the season? Bronwyn doubted it. At least the guys were lucky…they could take off their shirts, but Bronwyn…while a confident chica to be sure, was not at the point she was going to take off her shirt in front of a bunch of upperclassmen.

At least this is coming to an end… Pre-band camp was next week and Bronwyn couldn't wait. As much as she loved drumming, she would be glad to see anyone besides her fellow snares. It had taken most of the summer, but she was able to convince them that she could actually keep up with the section and that Henry had put her there for a reason. She knew the resentment wouldn't come from the guys in her section, but instead from the guys her own age. It was fine to be a girl…as long as you didn't take someone else's slot on the Line. There was one guy in particular who Bronwyn wasn't looking forward to seeing again. Tony Clarke. Tony was a sophomore and completely bitter that Bronwyn had made the snare line. She was, after all, the only underclassmen in the snare line. Bronwyn could easily follow his train of thought…the earlier you were on the snare line, the better shot you had of being Captain your senior year.

_But dammit, I earned this spot. I am not going to apologize because I'm good at what I do._

She looked at the rest of the snares during the exercise. There was Tall Paul, a senior who had marched snare last year. Since Bronwyn had her own politics to worry about, she hadn't gotten caught up in the politics of the battle for Drum Line Captain. Paul, a veteran with 3 years on the Line was mad, well, livid would actually be a better word, that J.D. who had transferred to Brookwood last year, was named Captain instead of him.

The seniors had worked out some of their differences over the summer, but Bronwyn knew that there was still some tension between them. Paul was always the first to comment if J.D. did something wrong, the first to come up with another way to do something, and the first to point out if any of the other snares weren't doing their best. Most everyone on the Line thought J.D. would do a good job, but Paul's loyal friends, Mike (quints), and Dave (the bass lieutenant) were also unhappy with the selection of J.D. as Captain. Bronwyn had tried to stay under the radar, which was easy since she didn't have to march next to either Paul or J.D.

With six snares, tall Paul and J.D. were in the middle with Thomas and Bronwyn on one end and Kevin and Scott on the other end. For once, Bronwyn was happy with her height.

J.D. signaled for the end of the exercise. The snares smartly tucked their sticks away. J.D. was in a bad mood today, which meant they had to be at attention and on top of their game or risk doing countless push-ups. They couldn't break attention until J.D. released them.

_At least that's one thing Paul and J.D. agree on…_

Both seniors took the discipline of the snare line very seriously.

J.D. said, "Ok, we're done for today. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so the next time I see all of you will be at band camp."

Thomas made a motion to leave.

"Did I tell you to break attention?"

Thomas frowned, "No."

"Twenty ought to do it."

Thomas took off his snare and began doing push-ups. Bronwyn had to do everything not to stare at his rippling back muscles. She struggled to keep a straight face and not drool everywhere.

J.D. continued talking, "When we get back I expect the concentration we had at these practices will remain. We are the most talented section in the drum line and have to set an example for the rest of the Battery. You're free to go."

_Sadist…_ Bronwyn suspected a lot of J.D.'s insane militaristic tendencies were due to his background. Before joining the Brookwood Drum Line (and the High School that went with it), he had attended a military school and marched a summer with DCI. He had taken off from the Corps this summer to concentrate on being Captain and applying for college. Still, it was J.D's way or the highway and Bronwyn was too young and inexperienced on the Battery to make any demands. She was worried about her marching technique. Almost everyone else on the Battery had marched a season on the field. Bronwyn was mostly worried, because, awesome snare drummer that she may be, it was something totally different when you had to march and play at the same time. However, she vowed to practice as much as needed in order to do it right.

* * *

_Pre-Band Camp _

Bronwyn said goodbye to her Dad as he pulled away. She couldn't wait for the day she could start driving. She knew that Ben, one of the quints and Thomas, her fellow snare, lived close to where she did, but she hadn't built up the confidence to ask them for a ride just yet.

"Have a good practice honey!"

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up!"

Bronwyn slung her snare over one shoulder and walked towards the school. She had put a lot of consideration into what she was wearing today…searching the thrift stores until she found the perfect T-shirt and cord shorts to wear. She had observed how the other snares dressed and wanted to fit in…everyone except J.D. that is. He was preppy with a capital P and Bronwyn wasn't about to be caught dead in Dockers and a polo shirt. She knew everyone were Oakley eyejackets, but decided to put her own spin on her eye-wear and stuck with her Bono shades. She had also been working on her walk. If she was going to wear this drum all season, she was going to have to have the walk to back it up.

There were whispers as she as walking in the school. _How quickly everyone forgets…_

Bronwyn turned a corner and there was Tony and the rest of the sophomore drummers. She had almost made it passed him when he called out, "I still think they mixed up the results of our auditions Flueger."

Bronwyn looked straight ahead. She and Stewie (one late night this summer she had decided that her drum had a name, and that name was Stewie…) kept walking.

Tony called after her, "You might as well just put down the drum now before Henry or J.D. has to publicly embarrass you by removing you from the Line."

Bronwyn was about to say something when Drew, the incredibly hot senior Drum Major, came to her rescue. As a member of the Pit, Bronwyn had made friends with the hunky junior last season. She was surprised he remembered their conversations.

Drew said, "From what I hear, Bronwyn is kicking ass and taking names."

Bronwyn stuck out her tongue from behind Drew and followed him into the band room. She said hi to her band friends, Meredith on flute and Megan on sax. She high-fived Tyler the sousa and Joshy on trumpet.

Meredith wanted to know, "What bus are you signing up for?"

Bronwyn sighed, "I think I have to sign up for the drum line bus this season."

She didn't want to admit how nervous she was being on this bus. She was already trying to figure out who would be her seat buddy. She remembered last season when the Line was headed to one of their competitions. Lucy was sitting with Mark, Lisa was sitting with Paul and Bronwyn was sitting by herself. She longed to have the relationship the girls did. In addition to being pals with everyone on the Line, they each had a "special" guy friend. Both girls were dating other guys, but on top of having boyfriends, they also had awesome seat buddies! Bronwyn would have to consider her options later.

Megan said, "Bummer."

Bronwyn agreed, "I know. J.D. is running a really tight ship this year and I don't want to risk anything, you know?"

At the name J.D., both Meredith and Maggie's eyes glazed over. Bronwyn rolled her eyes, "You guys, he's not that cool."

Meredith said smiling, "Tell me the part again how you practiced with the guys and they took their shirts off…"

Megan agreed, nodding.

Bronwyn said getting up, "Six packs galore. I'm sure you'll all get a glimpse at band camp. I swear…any excuse they have. They're all going to end up with some wicked carrier tans though…see you girls later!"

Bronwyn walked over to the percussion room where she saw Maggie and Victoria standing awkwardly. Here goes nothing… Bronwyn had vowed to be a cool Drum Line chick and do what Lisa and Lucy did for her.

"Hey gals – how was you summer?"

They both mumbled. This is worse than I remember…

_Flashback _

A year ago almost exactly to the day, freshman Bronwyn showed up to her first band practice. She hardly knew anyone. She saw two girls hanging out in the percussion room. She recognized Lisa, who would be her section leader for the season. They both walked up to her…

"I don't think we've met. I'm Lucy."

Lucy reached her hand out to shake Bronwyn's hand. Bronwyn, intimidated, limply responded.

Lucy scoffed, "That's not how Drum Line girls shake hands. Now, give me a real shake!"

Bronwyn shook again and gave the same squeeze Lucy did.

"Atta girl."

At that moment Lucy was bodily picked up and slung over some guy's broad shoulder and carried into the band room. Lucy yelled smiling, "Mark!"

Lisa grinned as she watched the two of them go. She responded to Bronwyn's bewildered look, "That was Mark, the quint lieutenant. You'll learn. Now, let's see if we can find the mallet box and gather the rest of the Pitlings (AN: did anyone else call younger Pit members this? Or maybe Pitlets?) and get outside."

_End flashback _

Bronwyn smiled and asked the girls, "Do you gals have any questions? Us Drum Line girls have to stick together."

At that moment Tony came into the percussion room, "Don't listen to her, girls. She doesn't know the first thing about Drum Line."

Valerie and Maggie were caught in the middle, unsure of what to do, when J.D. joined everyone in the Percussion Room, "Right…enough bullsh'ting. Everyone get their drums and get outside."

Bronwyn, who hadn't even had time to put down her drum, grabbed a stand for her music and walked outside, being sure to stick close to the rest of the snares.

She thought about her fellow sophomores and how impressionable they were. For whatever reason, her class had had a bumper crop of drummers that had decided to keep playing after middle school. Tony was their ringleader and they had been exchanging words ever since their earliest days of drumming. Bronwyn had taken to drums like a duck to water and Tony had never gotten over the fact that a girl was better than he was. He wasn't happy marching on the bass line this year. Then there was Steve, Tony's best friend and lackey. Steve was a more talented drummer than Tony and was the only sophomore on the quint line. Tony seemed to not recognize that Steve had "taken anyone's spot."

Bronwyn sighed as she lined up. As luck would have it, with her height she was on one end of the snares and that end was where the basses lined up. _Why couldn't he have marched 2nd bass?_ _Why couldn't I have lined up next to the quints? _Bronwyn looked across the Line and wished she could march next to Billy, the super cute quint lieutenant. She really wasn't looking forward to an entire season of Tony getting in her face all the time. She couldn't tell J.D. about it because that would mean she would get a rep as a tattle. She could only hope that Thomas would somehow notice and maybe mention it. Tony was in the middle of giving her a mean look when…

BWAP! J.D. snapped one of his sticks down and got everyone's attention.

Henry, still instructing the Brookwood Line, looked at J.D. strangely, but addressed the collected Line, "Well everyone, I hope you had a great summer and I'm really looking forward to the coming season. I know the class of 2007 left some big holes not only did we graduate a lot of players, but a lot of leadership on the Line are now freshman in college. So, I wouldn't say we're rebuilding this year, but I offer it as a challenge to you. You all know how well the 2006-2007 Line did and I urge to rise above. As you know this year's half-time show is Chicago and I think we can really kick some ass."

They finished the warm up and practice and Bronwyn was so intent on looking and acting the part, she wasn't distracted by Tony's antics. As the Battery walked into the school, she heard the murmurings…

_Not too bad… Looks like she's doing ok…_

J.D. came up next to her, "You looked OK out there today B."

"Th-thanks." Bronwyn knew J.D. rarely gave out anything that sounded remotely like a compliment.

Bronwyn put her drum away. She was on her way to call her Dad from the pay phone when Ben caught up with her, "Hey Flueger, need a ride home?"

Bronwyn smiled appreciatively. When you were an underclassmen, there was nothing more embarrassing than having to wait around for your parents. She answered, "That would be great. Mind if I just call them to let them know?"

Ben rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I remember what it was like."

Bronwyn hurried to make a quick call. When she returned, she walked out with Ben to his silver Jetta and got in….then froze. She had never been in a car alone with a guy her age. Her tongue suddenly felt huge in her mouth and she wondered how she was ever going to put together a normal sentence.

* * *

_AN: Enough for now, my fingers are tired from typing so much! Please, please, please let me know what you think about Bronwyn. I'm off to work on another project – I'm adapting The Line into a screenplay._


	3. Boot Camp

_AN: Sorry I've been neglecting Bronwyn and company so long. When you're working on 3 stories at one time, it's difficult to force a chapter…so if it takes it a little while longer that's because my characters haven't decided what they're going to do just yet! They finally made up their minds…what do you think?_

_P.S. Just to clear something up, there will definitely NOT be a relationship between J.D. and Bronwyn…the Spence/Lucy drama was just too much drama._

**AN: 12/20…just a few tweaks. Trying to include my old characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boot Camp **

Bronwyn took a deep breath and let it out. She knew there some definite "safe" things to talk about with Ben. Plus, she thought to herself_, it doesn't take that long to drive to our neighborhood from the school._

Ben was looking at her. _Had he said something? _Ben looked at her again and said, "You live at the corner of Shire Way and Calley?"

"Yup." _Score one for Bronwyn, she answered a question! _She felt braver and more confident. She scanned her head for any memories or facts she knew about Ben, other than the fact that he was a senior and he played quints. _Say anything! Guys like compliments, don't they?_

Bronwyn finally got out, "The quints look good this year." _Just brilliant._

"Really?" his tone implied they did NOT look good so far.

Bronwyn really didn't know the first thing about how the quints were looking. She had been too focused on being a snare for the past couple of months, so she said, "Umm…yes."

"Thanks."

Many thoughts were going through Bronwyn's head, the most important of which was, _If you make a good impression, you will not have to wait for Mom and Dad to leave practice every day. _Bronwyn forced herself to sound, what she hoped was carefree and easy, "So, how was your summer?" _How original._

Finally, Ben picked up the ball, "It was pretty cool. I went to the beach and worked as a lifeguard."

Bronwyn said, "I can tell." _Score…that may have come across as a flirty comment! _Her secret goal for the year was to convince everyone she was actually a cool girl who could play some kick ass snare.

Ben smiled, "Yeah, I must've kept Coppertone in business this summer with all the SPF I went through. What did you do?"

_I will NOT bad mouth J.D. I will NOT bad mouth J.D. _"I practiced a lot."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're not old enough to work yet."

"I babysat." _Good comeback._

"Yeah, well."

Fortunately at that moment, they pulled up at Bronwyn's place. She got out of the car, hoping that she had not made a complete fool of herself with the upperclassmen.

"Thanks Ben."

"Anytime."

Bronwyn closed the car door and was unsure if that "Anytime" meant he would be happy to be her escort for the next season. She watched his car drive away…hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

_To: bassgirl117_

_From: BHSsnaregrl_

_RE: First practice_

_Hey Luce –_

_I had my first practice with the whole Battery. I think it's going to be a good season. Tony's still being a total asshole and everyone ese just kind of ignores me. Any suggestions? Have classes started for you yet? Have you moved in? Let me know!_

_B_

_P.S. Outcue: "That's one sticky wicket!" _

_

* * *

_

_To: BHSsnaregrl_

_From: bassgirl117_

_RE: Practice _

_I went ahead and moved in early (with Pam!)…I couldn't wait to get out and on my own. Things are weird with Wes…and I ran into two ex-people in my life on campus. Spence and Sam. Talk about bizarre. I'm not sure if I was ready to see them._

_Anyway, it won't help things if you tell Tony off, because if you emasculate him in front of everyone, they will all be on his side. However, something tells me that Tony won't respond to you talking to him one on one. So, you gotta wait him out and hope that everyone figures out what a dork he's being and calls him on it. Good luck! Vent away!_

_Lucy_

_P.S. Outcue: "If we had any more midgets, we'd have an army." _

* * *

Bronwyn finished reading Lucy's e-mail and looked over her things as she carefully packed for the upcoming week. Last year's band camp had been one of the most fun week's of her entire life and she was hoping this week would be the same. As much as she hated to be so shallow about everything, she would be lying if she didn't pack things carefully. 

Bronwyn wasn't embarrassed to have her parents drive her up to band camp; she was, after all, just a sophomore after all. She remembered last year…she had made her parents drive her up early, she had been so excited to go, and Lucy pulled up with her friends…she thought she remembered beautiful Mandy driving an awesome convertible and Gina giggling in the passenger's seat. Bronwyn felt so young and inexperienced compared to the older girls. This year, however, there was something special about this band camp. Which had nothing really to do with the fact that she, Bronwyn was on the snare line. She was part of a six-person section in the band that was truly the heartbeat of the entire band. It was like automatic respect from anyone in the 250-person band. She wore it like a badge. Walking down the halls of the girls' dorm, she felt the stares, and smiled a smiled to herself. She always carried her drum sticks in her back pocket. Her friends were glad to know her and be associated with her – it elevated their status in their respective sections as well.

* * *

It was the first morning of band camp. Bronwyn had set extra alarm clocks; because there was no way she was going to miss her first early practice. Last year, as a member of the Pit, she just had to sit and watch the Battery line up, feeling like an idiot, but this year…this year, she proudly put on her snare drum and walked outside into the cool morning air. It was tradition in the Brookwood marching band that they all march to breakfast together…to the beats of the drum line. After Henry had warmed everyone up suffiently and the rest of the band had joined the drum line, J.D. had signaled for Spyder, one of the favorite cadences of everyone. Because of the small sidewalk, the snares had to break up and march in pairs. Being the shortest Bronwyn was at the back with Thomas. They were in front of the quints…of which Bronwyn was entirely grateful for. Bronwyn knew if Tony was behind her he would do his best to try and trip her. Bronwyn didn't want to fall with her snare on…she didn't think it would be pretty. She and Stewie were going to be above all that. 

Finally, they had arrived at the dining hall. Another tradition was for the band to stand at attention until the "section of the day" was dismissed by the band director Mr. Izzo. That section got to go in even before the seniors. From there it went juniors, sophomores, and finally last, the poor freshman. Bronwyn and the snares stood at perfect attention waiting directly in front of Drew and Samantha, the other drum major. Bronwyn found it odd that Drew had stopped near the Line, she couldn't put her finger on it, but this year there was a stress between the Line and the Drum Majors that hadn't been there the year before.

Bronwyn also considered that last year Drew had almost always been no further than 5 feet away from any Auxiliary section. As Bronwyn looked straight ahead, practicing her mean drum line face, Drew caught her eye and winked at her. Bronwyn was so surprised she dropped her sticks, which clattered loudly on the pavement. J.D. looked back from the front of the Line, very pissed. This was not what he wanted for his section.

_Thank God there's no talking at attention…_ Bronwyn made no move to pick up her sticks, but she saw Drew trying to hold back a laugh. _Great…some impression I've made on him. _Bronwyn didn't even want to think about the amount of pushups she was going to have to do.

Mr. Izzo called the Sousas first. _No surprise there…he used to be one._ Then the seniors broke. J.D. walked right over and got right in Bronwyn's face. He hissed at her, "You'll stand at attention through breakfast. Don't think I won't know if you don't."

Paul looked back at the younger girl and gave her a look of encouragement. Bronwyn took a deep breath. _J.D. sure runs hot and cold, but I guess I knew he would test me sooner or later…_

_Flashback_

Lucy was driving Bronwyn home after a game at the very end of the last season. She was singing along with the radio, when she turned the knob down and looked over at her younger passenger, "He's going to pull something next year."

Bronwyn looked confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "J.D."

Bronwyn said, "Seriously, why would J.D. want to test me?"

"You're going to make snare next season."

"Yeah right, Lucy."

"I am being totally serious. I've seen you play, you've got the chops."

"Ok, whatever."

"Well, I'm just saying, next year is going to be a totally different line. This year is a lot of fun because all the section leaders are cool like that and we've all been together forever."

"Well, that's great, are you saying next year's line is doomed?"

"No, I'm just saying, I've seen J.D. and I know his type. You're going to have to be ready for anything he's going to dish out. He's a guy's guy and isn't going to let some punk sophomore, especially a girl, let him wreck his line."

"You really think I'm going to make snare?"

"Why would I lie to you? You're the future of the drum line girls at Brookwood. You come from a long line of some very cool chicks, you know."

Bronwyn laughed, she still didn't really consider herself a true drum line girl, "I know."

Lucy sighed, "Just keep your fingers crossed that Paul gets Captain over J.D."

_End flashback_

Bronwyn didn't say anything, she just locked her green eyes on J.D.'s brown ones and didn't break the stare. She nodded slightly with her head. He put down his drum and walked inside. As he and Ben walked in, she thought she overheard Ben say, "Dude, don't you think you're being a little extreme?"

She didn't hear J.D.'s answer. She waited for the other years to be broke and dreaded when it was the sophomore's turn.

Mr. Izzo yelled out, "Class of 2010!"

Bronwyn waited and sure enough Tony and Steve were getting right in her face. With all of the Line leadership inside, there was little she was ever going to be able to do to prove her side of the story. _Not that J.D. would listen anyway._

Tony was the first to start, "Day one Flueger, not really a good way to start things."

Bronwyn didn't respond, fortunately, she was at attention, and there was no talking at attention.

Steve looked on, while Tony kept it up, "Oh, that's right, you can't break attention. 'Cause if you do, I'll let J.D. know and we know how happy he'll be to hear."

Bronwyn thought to herself… _When I'm Captain…I'm going to make your life miserable._

Steve and Tony went into the dining hall laughing. Bronwyn watched as everyone went into the dining hall. As early as it was, it was still warming up. Still, there was no way she was going to break attention until J.D. personally said it was ok. She waited and waited. Her back was cramping and she was desperate to move or stretch her legs. _J.D. sure was taking his sweet time getting done with breakfast._ Bronwyn felt like she had seen half the band walk by her and give her weird looks.

Drew walked out and looked at her strangely before saying, "You're dismissed…"

Bronwyn looked at him pleadingly. _You're not the one that can break me…only my good for nothing Captain can do that! _She knew if she said something that would be the exact moment J.D. walked out.

"What are you doing, Drew?" _Speak of the devil._

"Trying to tell Bronwyn it's ok to break attention."

"That's my job, bro."

"You know I am the drum major, right?"

"And?"

"That means I lead the band."

"I am the Captain of the Drum Line."

Bronwyn suddenly pictured the guys unzipping their flies and measuring… She couldn't help it, she cracked a smile and almost bust out laughing.

J.D. looked at her, "Something funny, Flueger?"

She didn't answer.

J.D. looked directly at Drew, "You're dismissed, Flueger."

Bronwyn looked pleadingly at Drew and then walked off, rubbing her shoulders. She had lost her appetite.

* * *

_AN: BTW, I really like this chapter -- it's my favorite I've written in a long time! So, how many of you have started competing? After you leave me a review, be sure to brag about your Line (or section!) Also, did you like the little Lucy homage? Do you want to hear more about her?_


	4. Thank you and author questions

Thank yous!

First of all, I have to give myself a big ole' pat on the back. I look at **The Line** and it blows me away to see how far I've come with my writing. I also get very excited about the future stories I can't wait to tell. I'm also really struck by what a great character Bronwyn turned out to be. She really grew as a character and I think it's a very realistic change.

That being said, and I want you all to read this next paragraph VERY carefully, I CANNOT DO THIS WITOUT YOU. You all provide me with such motivation and support, it's really overwhelming. I'm writing this story for you to read. That being said, if I can ask a few more moments of your time, at the end of my thank yous, I have included a number of questions for you about the story. It REALLY helps when I start revising to know your actual thoughts (good or bad!).

So, as promised, here is my small way to say thank you for all your support:

**Graceful Dream** – my first reviewer. It always means a lot to get the first review out of the way and from such an awesome reviewer – all the better. I hope you can eventually revisit **The Other Line**. Although, I'm also toying with writing Mandy's junior year…and in the current version of The Line, she and Jerm stay together with no interfering from that pesky bass drummer.

**clarinetbandgeek07** – no chapter was complete without "I love it and I hope you will update soon!" Thanks for your continued support and reviews of almost every chapter. It means a lot to me. Go woodwinds!

**Percussion Chick** – from this former percussion chick, it means so much to read reviews from girls who are actually on the Line. I appreciate all your reviews!

**Mad-4-Manga** – I love reviewers when I can really hear their voices, and yours is always one of them! Glad you've enjoyed the story and my other stories. I think you're one of my only cross over readers.

**cpt702** – I do have dreams of **The Line** one day becoming a big screen success. Now, if only I could get the book published…

**flying drumsticks** – just so you know every time I see your name, I just picture the stick toss from **The Line** (flying drumsticks)…thank you so much for your multiple reviews and lots of comments! Did Bronwyn's sophomore year turn out like yours?

**padfoot803 **– thanks for your multiple reviews!

**Robert** – well, what do you think, did **Keeping in Line** turn out better than **The Line**?

**Meep** – great name and thanks for the comments. I always strive to "churn" out chapters. ;)

**Elaine Kaelar** – I love to write "spiffy" chapters. How did your winter line experience turn out? I never really marched it and will (hopefully) end up writing about it someday. Maybe you can give me some notes about your experiences. It would be interesting to write about Winter Guard…

**SLeePaHoLiCzZzZz **– I've got a few bass clarinets/clarinets reading the story. And hey power to woodwinds…in the off season, I played oboe. P.S. I'm a sleepaholic too!

**xkiss.the.skyx** – thanks for the review!

**m&m** – you'll get your wish to hear more about Lucy. I'm working on her senior year and so far, so good. Thanks for the multiple comments.

**Mozambique** – ­thanks for all the encouraging words and comments. You are also an awesome writer and it means a lot when other writers in this genre take the time to comment on my stuff. What made you (in the beginning at least) like Bronwyn's story better than Lucy's? Sorry college is kicking your ass! I found it got easier once you got to major level classes.

**- - Heart2Handgun **- - thanks for taking a personal interest in me and continuing to support my stuff. I'm glad you started writing your own stuff, I feel like it's somehow a big complement to me.

**Steph** – "one of the best band stories" – wow! Thank you so much!

**Lizai** – thanks for telling me to keep up the good work! No need to feel cheesy about that, I actually do need to hear that now and then. Also, I really do like your reviews, especially towards the end, I could really hear your voice coming through.

**Blooptrumpet** – I also like your handle. Bloop!

**EmotionalElement** – w00t back at you. Thanks for all the reviews. They always mean a lot to me.

**Extreme** (msn address) -- all I have is your e-mail since you didn't sign in…but did you end up writing a one shot? You totally should!

**Drumbum** – another great handle name. I'm beginning to think I should get a cooler one. Thanks for the review! And yes, I am an evil author for cliffhangers!

**Hottiesplomiegurl** – thanks for reading and commenting on this story. I always appreciate it! A+ for my trampoline scene? Thanks teach!

**BassClarinetSweetie** – another one of my woodwind kindred. Thanks for the review.

**Amy** – hmm, who's story could this sound like? Thanks for reviewing.

**Somewei **– I can't believe you didn't start reviewing until Chapter 10. As I've told you before, I was always waiting for your enthusiastic reviews and who knows? Maybe come this fall I'll be able to check out your half time show. Us SoCal gals have to stick together. Please keep reading, reviewing (and writing!), your reviews always help to motivate me.

**Wolf of Fire** – thank you for your review.

**F. Whumple** – what does your handle mean? I love it! Is whumple a made up word?

**Aelwyn** – thank you so much for continuing to read and comment on my works. It really means a lot to me. I hope your senior year turns out great! What are plans post-school?

**Misswildfire** – thanks for the reviews.

**Hovizi** – thanks for your multiple reviews

**TwoTrack** – what's the story behind your name? I never did answer your question – our auxiliaries dressed the same every day. I kind of understood it (seeing them on the field and stuff), but another part of me was just like, huh? I'm kind of anti-conformity.

**air snare **– it really means the most to me when people really put some thought into their reviews. It helps me grow as a writer and motivates me to write that much more. Did Bronwyn end up with who you wanted her to? She still has two more seasons to write about…

**Legolanderin** – congrats on bass section leader. I never got to be. Sad, but that doesn't mean Lucy won't! Ha Ha! Read and find out. Thanks for your reviews.

**icecrystals68** – thanks for your review and readership of both stories. When people who haven't reviewed before decide to review, it makes me think I am writing better stories. Keep your fingers crossed on me getting published!

**Daphnebandweenie** – great name. And are you from Alabama? I marched when I was in HS in Georgia. Thanks for your review!

**(Amy)** -- you already know how grateful I am for your commentary and editing prowess. I am deeply grateful for your help and would LOVE to see you write a one shot about Lucy (or any of my characters).

**(Marie)** -- I'm totally flattered that you are the only person you have ever commented on and you've also read my other story. Thanks for the reviews.

**Jpuffinstuff** – you should write your guard story. Finishing anything is tough, but it is a goal to reach! Thanks for reviewing.

**(Steph) **-- awww, you flatter me. Thanks for reviewing.

If I've forgotten anyone – my deepest apologies! Each one of your reviews means something to me.

Now, onto the questions! The more in depth answers you provide, the better this story will turn out when I edit it. You will NOT hurt my feelings. I promise. If you leave something that you feel is honest and valid, you will not get some sort of angry e-mail or message from me. You are entitled to your opinion and if you think it, you are probably not the only one, so let it out! If you don't want to put your answer in a review, I'd be happy to get a e-mail. Just title it something like Keeping in Line and I'll be on the look out for it.

So, what I, humble author, would like to know…

1. My all time favorite scene/moment/line of dialogue was…

2. Overall, I think your strongest ability is…

3. Overall, you could really work on…

4. Do you want to see Bronwyn's senior year?

5. I wish I could've seen more…

6. My favorite character was…

7. I (do) or (do not) or (do not even read) the song lyrics at the beginning of some of the chapters (just something for my own curiosity!)

8. And what about Lucy? Too much? Too little? Just enough?

_Thank you, thank you. Grazi! Merci! Gracias!_

Best regards,

dutchesscourtney

One very last note…if you are reading this months later, it still means a lot if you review. Don't think for one second that just because it's complete, that it doesn't mean I'm not still working on it.


End file.
